Une vie ailleurs
by BigHaribo
Summary: One-Shot. La vie après le Hueco Mundo, c'est différent. Ichigo/Tatsuki Résumé assez faible, désolée '


Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Alors pour vous habituer maintenant je raconterai un peu ma vie à chaque début de fic (ce passage n'est pas obligatoire) !

Bon ceci est ma première, toute première fanfiction. J'ai décidé de l'écrire par un « heureux » hasard.

Je rentre et je vois que mon bureau a été rangé. Je pense à la très gentille Florence qui a eut un énorme courage pour se lancer là-dedans.

Problème : mon écran d'ordinateur ne marche pas. Un câble débranché ? Et bah j'ai pas trouvé -_-' (en même temps chercher c'est pas mon truc).

Donc je bénis à présent l'administration de mon département pour avoir donné des ordis portables aux collégiens ^^

J'allume la machine en question et va sur un de mes sites préférés : . N'étant jamais allée sur ce site avec cet ordi auparavant, je tombe sur les fics de Bleach en anglais. Et là je vois une fic Ichigo/Tatsuki. Je me dis « mais quelle bonne idée ! Allons voir s'il y en a en français ! »

Et là horreur. Aucune fanfiction ne parle d'Ichigo et Tatsuki ! Il n'y a que du Orihime/Tatsuki… (aaaargh) Et là je trouve l'illumination : je vais en écrire une !

Suite de l'épisode dans la prochaine fic que j'écrirais ^^ celle-ci n'est qu'un OS.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une vie ailleurs**

Le professeur abattit avec rage la règle de bois sur son bureau.

- Kurosaki ! aboya-t-il.

Le dénommé Kurosaki ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés en marmonnant un « hein, quoi..?» peu discret. Il y eût des rires dans la salle.

- Kurosaki, vos capacités intellectuelles sont remarquables et on m'a fait grand cas de vous mais votre manque de concentration et de motivation sont évidents. Veuillez à l'avenir éviter de vous endormir en cours ! cria l'homme en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

- D'accord professeur, marmonna sa victime.

Ah, il manquait cruellement de sommeil ! Entre les Hollows, les appels de Rukia et Renji (sans compter à peu près tout les shinigamis qui aimaient taper la discut') à des heures pas possibles, le travail fait à la dernière minute pour cause de manque de temps, gérer la division, le boulot... et sa petite amie bien sûr. Les études, c'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'y prenait un peu tard. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin, les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter. Le jeune homme rassembla rapidement ses affaires, les fourra sans ménagements dans son sac et se dirigea vers la cour. En sortant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge fixé à l'entrée du bâtiment. Dix-neuf heures.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher tandis que le ciel se teintait de rose et que la lumière du jour baissait lentement. Le rouquin passa devant la grille et traversa la rue.

- Ooooooooooooï ! Ichigo !

Lorsque qu'il entendit son prénom, l'étudiant tourna la tête vers une jeune fille brune qui courait dans sa direction. Un grand sourire fendit son visage.

- Tatsuki !

Arisawa Tatsuki s'arrêta près de lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine et assez musclée, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle avait de grands yeux marron. Son teint était clair, sa bouche finement dessinée et, bien qu'ayant un caractère de garçon manqué, elle était assez jolie et attirante.

- Enfin sortit de cours ! Tête de carotte... dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tête de carotte ? Répète...

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une polémique mais Tatsuki ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa fougueusement. A peine surpri, Ichigo lui rendit son baiser en glissant une main dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre main se posait sur sa taille fine.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte et elle recula d'un pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pervers ! rigola-t-elle.

Kurosaki éclata de rire en lui prenant la main et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chez-eux.

- Alors Capitaine des forces spéciales du monde réel, comment se passe vos études ? s'exclama la brunette.

- Bof, marmonna son petit ami. J'me suis encore endormi en cours.

- Bien joué.

- Oh la ferme. Chuis crevé de toute manière.

- Ouais. Dis pas ça devant Lisa, elle va avoir des sous-entendus douteux.

- Comme d'hab', soupira le capitaine de la 14ème division.

Ça faisait maintenant onze ans que la guerre contre Aizen et ses Arrancars était terminée. Neuf ans qu'il sortaient ensembles, six ans qu'ils s'étaient achetés leur appart' et quatre ans que la Soul Society avait créé la 14ème division des forces spéciales du monde réel. Le Gotei 13 avait fait la paix avec les Vizards, et avait nommé Ichigo capitaine. La 14ème division dont les membres étaient peu nombreux, formait un groupe insolite.

Le groupe entier des Vizards, Chad, Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro, et enfin Tatsuki en faisaient tous partis. Ishida refusait bien sûr de l'intégrer mais continuait tout de même à aider dans la lutte contre les Hollows. Ichigo appréciait ce geste. Hiyori était devenu son lieutenant. La Vizard avait joué un rôle clé dans la défaite d'Aizen et, malgré son caractère explosif, le rouquin lui en serait reconnaissant pour toujours.

Ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble en briques, haut de cinq étages, assez isolé et en face du fleuve qui traversait Karakura. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage tout en parlant et plaisantant. Tatsuki sortit des clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

Sur le trousseau était attaché un petit porte-clé qui représentait un badge de shinigami miniature, offert par le Commandant Kyôraku. Ils entrèrent, et Kurosaki soupira de soulagement un se déchaussant et en jetant son sac de cours dans un coin. Tatsuki se dirigea directement dans la cuisine où elle servit du soda bien frais dans des grands verres.

L'appartement était assez lumineux. En face de l'entrée, une cuisine minuscule séparée du salon uniquement par une fine cloison. Dans le salon peu spacieux, un canapé contre la baie-vitrée, un autre contre le mur de la cuisine. Une table basse ronde et assez grande servait de table à manger.

Un petit téléviseur était en face et contre le mur. De par et d'autre de la télé, deux portes en angle. L'une donnait sur une chambre, l'autre sur une salle de bain. Ce n'était pas bien grand et dans un joyeux désordre mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter du charme.

Arisawa travaillait dans un petit dojo fréquenté où elle secondait le directeur et y officiait en temps que professeur depuis à peu près deux ans. Ichigo, lui, gagnait sa vie dans le magasin d'Urahara (ce dernier le payait bien, à sa grande surprise). Après la mort de Tessai, le rouquin avait décidé de donner un coup de main au marchand blond. L'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division avait décidé de vraiment ouvrir un magasin de bonbons. Jinta et Ururu (ayant maintenant respectivement 22 et 25 ans) avaient été d'une grande aide question choix de sucreries.

Orihime avait donné la main à la pâte en trouvant des locaux et en engagent des agents de décoration (elle faisait un malheur dans le domaine des affaires et des négociations). Chad avait sidéré les déménageurs pour porter les charges et les plus lourdes. Ishida avait cousu des tas de petits sacs pour "permettre de porter les bonbons sans en mettre partout" avec un logo de son invention devenu finalement officiel pour le magasin de friandises.

Maintenant Jinta et Ururu faisaient des études de leur côté, laissant Ichigo comme seul second de Kisuke. Mais depuis quatre ans il y avait quand même la petite Yuzu (plus si petite que ça, du haut de ses 23 ans) pour gérer la clientèle (elle était doté d'un charisme fou) car elle refusait de faire des études, au grand dam de son "papa chéri". Karin s'était bien sûr lancé dans le football et avait réussi à ouvrir un club pour les jeunes de 6-14 ans qui avait fait un tabac.

Côté Soul Society, il y avait aussi de grands changements. Yamamoto s'étant sacrifié, Kyôraku était passé commandant et avait nommé comme remplaçante de la 8ème division Rukia, qui avait atteint son Bankai lors de la bataille finale contre Aizen. Elle était d'ailleurs mariée avec Renji qui était devenu capitaine de la 6ème division après la mort de Byakuya. Mais la shinigami avait choisit de garder son nom et est montée à la tête du clan Kuchiki.

Toushiro avait été promu à la division 0 grâce à l'acquisition complète de son Bankai. Ikkaku s'était enfin lancé pour quitter sa division et prendre la place du petit capitaine. Hinamori avait aussi surpris tout le monde en prenant sur elle et en devenant capitaine de la 5ème division avec un Bankai redoutable. Finalement les divisions 3 et 9 restaient sans capitaine mais étaient parfaitement bien gérées par leur lieutenant.

La paix est finalement agréable. Lors d'une vie monotone, on rêve d'action. Mais même si les débuts d'une aventure sont fascinants, ça tourne vite au cauchemar.

Le quotidien, près des gens aimés, de ses proches, de la vie si normale. L'amour. C'est précieux. Plus précieux que n'importe quelle bataille.

Et si je regrette la mort de certains, je garde le sourire, en pensant au jour merveilleux qui m'attend chaque lendemain. Car je te sais près de moi.

_- C'est une fille !_

_Un petit paquet gémit bruyamment. Puis, se calmant enfin, une petite tête apparaît. Des cheveux roux, de grands yeux noisette. Et le sourire de sa mère._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà finis ! Si le passage de la fin vous semble gnangnan j'en suis vraiment navrée. J'accepte tous les commentaires, toutes les critiques ^^ (d'habitude je déteste qu'on me critique mais à l'écris ça passe ^^). Si vous avez des conseils pour moi, jeune débutante, je me ferais un plaisir de les appliquer !

A une prochaine fois ! ^^


End file.
